


The Tones That Tremble Down Your Spine

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Party, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cock Rings, Consent Issues, Forced Orgasm, HYDRA Trash Party, Identity Issues, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony告诉他，他们在准备Steve的生日派对。<br/>他知道派对时该做些什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one month's warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Tones That Tremble Down Your Spine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927055) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



Tony Stark找到了正站在大厦楼顶的他。光着脚，他一动不动地站着，底下是银色的光滑金属表面，耳里是纽约夜晚五光十色的喧嚣。他等到Stark从门后走出来才转身；之前听见楼梯上脚步声渐近他本可以早早回头，但如果反应得象武器而不象人类的话Steve的队友们就会警觉地后退。他已经深有体会。

“嘿。”Stark在楼顶天台的另一头朝他步伐轻快地走过来。没穿盔甲，松松垮垮的旧衣服，看不见有威胁，要无视也很容易。然而那个名叫Bucky Barnes的男人不会愚蠢到这样做。Stark的眼睛里痛苦太多，又太睿智，太想要做正确的事。

Stark递出一个袋子。“要吃个蓝莓嘛？也许我们可以谈谈为什么你和我站在天台，你家那个超级士兵暖水瓶还睡在楼下。他还睡着呢，我问过Jarvis，可以理解，昨天他被Hydra的亡命之徒揍得可惨。不过让人难以理解的是我们俩醒着站在天台上的部分，我说完了。该你了。”

他拿了一颗蓝莓。这是一种技巧。大部分人，有意无意地，会对一起分享食物的人稍许放下戒心。

何况他已经想不起来蓝莓的味道了。试一试也好。

“我喜欢纽约。”Stark说着双手抱胸。“我知道原因。这里的食物。这里的人。这里的生活。还能嘲笑那些政客，能随时飞去马里布。这是我喜欢纽约的一大原因，你呢？”

蓝莓在他舌尖绽出醇美的微酸滋味。他想，这是否就是蓝色的滋味。颜色也有口感吗？说不定是有的。但他不会知道。

“你喜欢他。”Stark说，又递出袋子。

他下意识地费了点劲，象交代情报似的向对方坦白：“是的。”

“啊哈，这家伙讲话了哦，这家伙没有光是站在我家楼顶上吃我的蓝莓。我敢肯定你脑子里想的东西和Steve以为的不一样，不过搞不清楚你到底在想什么，我最讨厌有事情搞不清楚了。”

“我喜欢他。”

“你也不想伤害他。”

“我不知道……正确的操作规范。”

“我简直不敢相信这话是由我说出来的——”Tony朝嘴里丢了一颗蓝莓，“——但是，人呢，不是靠什么操作规范活着的。Pepper会为我骄傲死。我愈来愈成熟了！接着。”

他飞快地计算，判断出合适的力道，用两根金属手指夹住飞过来的蓝莓，一点也没挤破。“我是。曾经是。”

“那你也是人啊，既然你要跟我争辩的话。”

“我没有——我不是——”他放弃了。“操你的，Stark。”

“只有人类才能对我爆粗。说起来你知道美国队长多会爆粗吗？当他以为身边没有监控摄像给他满世界直播，当他不是那副大家眼里的英雄形象，某些他知道的词连我都——”

“我就是从他那里学的。学过两次了。”他看着一道光快速闪过底下的大街。救护车，警笛在夜里尖啸，犹如悲哀的女妖。“我不会往下跳。”

“我知道你不会。”Tony又丢他一颗蓝莓，“你一个，我一个。他爱你。你懂我的意思。还有就是，嘿，下个月他的生日就要到了，我们会开个派对。先告诉你。”

派对。夜突然冷下来了。心理上的寒冷，他知道，吹过脚趾的冷风应该一如既往，没有因为这个词而变得尖利刺骨。但即使如此，即使理智明知如此，夜还是冷下来了。

“我觉得你会想提前知道的。”这回Tony把整个袋子都塞给他，“有时间准备，有时间适应那种人多得要命，吵得要命，喝贵得要命的酒的场合，有时间习惯这样那样。”Tony的眼睛颜色很深，他的眼睛是意味深长的，半掩在阴影下，又是善意的。Tony Stark在展现他的慷慨。他这么想道——偶尔，清醒而不觉痛苦的时候，以为自己会变回Bucky Barnes的男人——这么想道。

Tony的确善良，慷慨，比Steve Rogers更清楚所谓“操作规范”；Steve再怎么敞开心胸激烈而赤诚地爱他也不会懂。而Tony就很直白，知道Steve还没准备好迎接派对，没有相应的工具更不晓得它们的必要性。Tony通知他这个消息是为了确保——爱着Steve Rogers的他，会想方设法觅到必需物品——无论是什么物品了——来让这个活动办得顺利成功。

一个派对。庆祝美国队长的生日。雷声在带着湿意的半空中闷响，在遥远的海面上，在没有任何东西能接近的地方。

所以，他接到了通知。他会无视右手——相对而言较弱的那只——微微的颤抖。他会假装不想再吃蓝莓。他会用无可挑剔的状态为Steve服务。他真的想让Steve快乐，真的。

他说“谢谢”，人们对于来自他人的善举理应如此回复。他的确感谢Stark。

Stark张开嘴，又闭上，摇了摇头。

他们沉默地站在夜幕里，站在充满活力的都市那忽明忽暗的灯光中，站在夏日带着湿气的、不断汲取着光和生命力的阴云之下。空气带着风雨欲来的气息，带着金属的气息，带着烟味和都市的喧嚷。蓝莓的味道淡去了，很慢很慢地淡去了。

Tony Stark说，“会好起来的。我是说，尽管过程并不容易，尽管我不知道你经历了什么——不，我是说，不管我经历了什么，那不是你的错——不完全是——总之，一切都会变得更好的。我向你保证。”

他不说话。他能说什么？他连“好”是怎样的意思都不知道。更好，比较级，完全无法理解的概念。也许该这么用：保持沉默，他讽刺地想，比搜肠刮肚地寻找措辞回应，更好。

“听不听随你，”Stark拂去那一瞬间暴露出来的软弱继续说着，“不过你床上有位国民偶像要一个人醒来了，你是不是该下去，因为万一他找不见你了象手撕木柴一样手撕我的大厦，维修费可都得你来出，中士。你没见过那男人对孤苦无依的木柴干过什么，我可是亲眼所见。”他一边叽叽咕咕一边朝门口晃去，显然是在自言自语，关于什么劈木柴机和比赛之类。

一个美国队长的生日派对。是的。他过去不是没做过。

他得去购买一些物品。他想，鉴于某些因素的改变，整个派对也将有所不同。他不确定Steve会想要什么；那样的派对里从没有真正的Steve出现过。他眼前只会有一张照片，一块标识，一部宣传影片，还有男男女女大笑着强迫他抬起头看着影像中Steve的双眼，同时对他——

他愿意做任何Steve想要他做的事。这一点毫无疑问。

每一年——他知道是每一年，从冰封和解冻的记录资料里，还有他那破碎的飘渺的记忆里推断得出来——HYDRA都会举办派对。每一年，在美国队长生日这天。可想而知复仇者大厦里也必然有这样一个传统吧。有活生生的Steve Rogers在，他们更有庆祝的理由。

他记得Alexander Pierce的双手。他记得——

有条不紊地，在逐渐迫近的暴风雨中，他开始列表。有些东西不难买；有些他们已经有了。剩下的更为专业，不过只要去那种专门的店，没什么买不到的。有一部分他无法再造；可能涉及到HYDRA独有的试验和发明。他会尽力而为。如果他尽力，Steve就不会苛责他的失败。Steve Rogers是个好人。

他要去找到能约束自己的道具，这是当务之急的重中之重。还有一个东西，他记得参加派对的人都很爱用。弄根拐杖。

意识到自己离开Steve的床边太久了，他转过身，脚却踢到天台上一个什么东西。他低头看去。

那袋蓝莓。无辜地躺在他脚边。袋口开启着。

他没注意到Stark留下这个了。那真是……

……一次疏忽。一次错误。他分心了。这个消息让他比想象中更加困扰。他不喜欢这样。

他知道，“不喜欢”也是一种情感；他捡起蓝莓袋子，在手里抛来抛去，沉吟着。

回到卧室时Steve刚好从包裹严实的丝缎被单里歪歪斜斜地钻出来，仍很困倦的目光在房间里看来看去。“Buck——”

“我在。”他递出袋子，“吃个蓝莓。”

“你……出去了——去和Tony说过话了吗，我没事，他干嘛担心得好像同时被六只鸡妈妈上身——”

“你差点被一部坦克碾过，一辆装了加强版火箭炮的坦克，Steve。”

“就被碾着一点点。”Steve咕哝着，辩解，“有你在我背后呢。”而Bucky——此时此刻他是Bucky了，每一个细胞都承认这一点——冷哼起来：“是啊，我一直都在，可说真的，你为什么总让我干活干得这么累呢，Stevie。”他的话让Steve大笑，回答说你只是太懒了，对吧，Buck，这一点倒没变……

“是的长官，是的队长，”Bucky说，“滚你的，和你的星条紧身衣还有晨跑一起见鬼吧，长官。”Steve就抓住Bucky眼中极其锐利闪光，迅速出击。

事实证明，丝缎质地的被单，与碎成一团的蓝莓以及紫色果汁混在一起，堪称灾难。然而这是后话，因为他们玩得过火居然把床腿都弄断。第三次。

Steve又睡过去了，他睡在这个枕头堆积着，床垫歪斜着的欢乐的“灾难现场”，好像只要能搂着Bucky就连床板倾斜了四十五度都无所谓似的。Bucky躺在身上还带着淤青的超级暖水瓶旁边，Steve的气息渗透他，渗透进他的骨髓。Bucky懒洋洋地看着Steve屁股上的蓝莓渍，还有他的手臂上，以及很不可思议地，天花板上的痕迹。暴雨姗姗来迟，一滴一滴打在窗台，然后沿着墙角和屋檐滚落。

他闭上眼睛。不需要看。快到早上了。太阳会升起，暴雨不会持续。新的一天，露珠，猫须般的云彩，染上金边的Steve的睫毛。又是一天。

又近了一天。他数着。二十八。然后是Steve的生日。是派对。

他必须动作快点了。或者可以从最近那次派对的记忆里挖掘些线索出来：关于那根拐杖的记忆，那根打磨得光滑的，极其优雅的拐杖。


	2. Chapter 2

距派对还有一周，他做了个梦。

脑中理性的部分深知梦境并非现实：现实里他正躺在天鹅绒般的黑暗中，躺在他们新买的床上，身体被Steve强壮的右臂搂抱着，紧贴那温度。这些他都知道但他无法醒来。

因为他知道Steve最好永远，永远，永远不要看到他的梦，所以他不想醒来。

他这么想着，闭着眼睛（哪双眼睛？）站在自己脑内漆黑的世界里（哪里？他的立足之地？），最终，梦境里的他颤栗了，觉醒了，发出了声音。那想法应该是错误的。如果要举办派对，Steve肯定已经知道。Steve肯定期待这样的他。然而Steve不太乐意别人碰他，要弄明白这个矛盾点，又花了他一会儿。

在他的脑海里，有人在哭。

Steve，一定很期待这样，不过Steve又太善良，太爱他，所以没有去想他成为那样子背后的过程。应该是这样没错。

哭声逐渐减弱，成为细小的绝望的呜咽，断断续续，支离破碎，好像一个受伤的孩子，迷糊而懵懂，深陷绝境。

为了让Steve快乐他必须想起来。

他睁开眼睛——在他的脑海里，那个世界里——面对他的梦。赤裸的身体伏在栏杆上，皮肤满布淤青和血迹，干涸的体液黏着。许多工具。许多笑声。

那具身体没有反抗。已经忘记如何反抗了。

他往前迈出一步。再一步。他就是那具身体，那是他的身体。

他开始做梦了。

——

派对吵闹喧嚷得厉害，忽高忽低的音乐，晃动的波本威士忌，漂亮花俏的衣服。有些参加者带着面具，画得复杂的蝶翼或者虎纹图案掩盖他们的身份；有些则以真面目示人，沉浸在淫靡之中。此刻的HYDRA是无拘无束的。他们在庆祝。庆祝伟大的美国队长诞生日。那个失踪的男人，那个他们研究了那么多那么久的男人，那个爱国主义的家伙，作为对手存在的激励人心的标志，等等等等。

今夜他们在新奥尔良租了一幢公寓，玉兰和蜜桃的气息撩人甜腻，弥漫在夏日的粘热里，弥漫在汗水和酒精里。有人告诉他这幢公寓曾经是一个臭名昭著的女杀手的。这么说着的时候，那男人一边发笑一边把阴茎往他体内深插，开玩笑地说着那些刑具和被囚禁在密室里有锁链铐住的奴隶们：说不定你会喜欢，会享受被锁链捆着，还挺适合的，这儿不知道还有没有类似的道具？

他虽然听见那些话，却不觉得有任何意义。额外的资料，与眼下状况无关：他只要按照他们的命令行事，这里是什么地方，有什么历史，还有锁链等等，都无所谓。何况过去已经使用过锁链了。

男人大笑着抽送，或许是因为想到用刑和折磨那一套，他又变硬了。伏在栏杆上的身体感觉男人释放出热流，涌入体内与原本就充塞在里面的大量体液混在了一起。男人继续大笑，拔了出去，身体就感到温热的液滴从扩张过度的孔洞里溢出，沿着大腿往下流。身体没有动。他不会动。

底层的室内宴会厅，饰有鲜花的古典风格的阳台，他弯折着腰，伏在一根花纹精致复杂的铁栏杆上。铁条嵌在他的肚子上，不过只有一点点痛，不值得注意。他被铐着双手——某种特殊的袖扣，特地为他定制的——垂着头，保持双腿大张：展示他的身体，他的服从，他的予取予求。他是这派对的中心，等待他人之手加以装饰。

一男一女走过。女人带着面具男人则没有，他们还没喝到烂醉如泥，情绪很高昂。他聆听那些飘到耳边的话语：看看那个。上帝，我们干得真棒，他真的不反抗，连手铐都不挣了，敢打赌我们不管干什么都行——

女人咯咯直笑。她走过来，依然笑着，有些紧张，几乎算得上羞涩地碰了碰这具身体的臀部。他没有反应。这是任务：他的工作。

杀手无动于衷的反应让女人壮起胆子，伸手抚过他的大腿。从他的腿间往上，是带着束缚环的阴茎，硬挺着，已经胀得发紫。派对开始前他被注射过药物。有些客人喜欢使用他的那个部位。派对举办到现在，也已经有人用过了。射精是不允许的。胀痛持续而剧烈，双球都充血暗红，龟头则颤抖不已。女人抚摸他过于敏感的器官，他想在她的手里摩擦，想哭，想尖叫，想释放；那好奇的触摸太轻了，太不痛不痒，太过美妙。然而对他而言“想”也不被允许。

他在这里是被人使用的。是派对上一个用具。

女人用指甲搔刮他前端溢出液体的小孔。他控制不住那些自作主张的液体。“噢，”她说，“你这可怜的家伙。”然后拍拍那根东西，让它上下摇晃。她的男伴不耐地叹息，抓住她的手将她扯开。在一串醉醺醺的亲吻声里他们走开了。光线刺目，他昏昏沉沉，失去了时间的概念。

一声脆响惊醒了他。刀一般划破空中的声音。他愣了一下子，意识到那是一记拍击，是他自己的身体被掌掴了。他的后臀火辣辣地痛。掌掴没有停止；站在他后面的男人叫他“孩子”和“婊子”，问他有多喜欢被打屁股。他不知道答案，但其实那不要紧；男人走到他身边，抓住他的头发，拽得他仰起脸，命令他从阳台往下看，看那宴会的大厅，看那对面的墙上，有着——

（不要不要不要有人在喊着不要有人在恳求在乞求在哀求）

——有着全屏的美国队长庆生影片。最早的黑白系列影片。然后是色彩艳俗的老版漫画。以及新拍的照片和录像：Steve Rogers慢跑，走访儿童医院，和看起来很不真实的外星人在纽约街头战斗。Steve Rogers摘下头盔，抓了一把汗湿的头发，朝摄像头露出微笑——有个小女孩想要一张救命恩人的照片。

金发，蓝眼，有些沉郁，有些固执，有些孤单的微笑。白皙的皮肤，宽阔的肩膀，抬头挺胸象个英雄似的，没人的时候却会耷拉下来。

（不要不要求求你了）

“那家伙绝对会喜欢的。”身边的男人自说自话，“让他看看你为我们做的一切，让他看看你让我们多开心。那家伙绝对会大吃一惊。他不需要你，知道么，他从来没有去找过你的尸体。他知道你完完全全毫无价值。当然，你听不懂，你连他是谁都不知道。”

他一点也听不懂。

“看着他。”那手还死死攥着他的头发，“你喜欢他，是吗？看着他。我们太了解你了，小子。你的欲望。扭曲的同性恋，恶心下贱。你从没告诉过他。你知道自己永远说不出口。你是个优秀的小婊子，从来就是，正如现在这副样子，被我们射满一屁股还硬着，还想要更多。”一只手握住他的阴茎，挤压，残暴无情。荧幕里Steve Rogers毫无深度的双眼在尘土飞扬的日光下，向远远的摄像镜头流露出笑意。

“你是我们的婊子。”男人告诉他。他没有理由反对。“我们的。我们让你杀人就杀人，让你高潮就高潮，现在我就要这样让你高潮，这样打你几下……”男人的呼吸变得急促：兴奋，沙哑，加快了。那只手放开他的阴茎而回到他的后臀，连续地打了他一下，两下，三下。身体还伏在栏杆上努力不要有别的反应，努力承受一切。他在这里是被人使用的。后臀越来越热，越来越红，象被火烧着，灼烤着滚烫着变得白炽。是的，是这样的，他是他们的婊子，这是他的任务他的目标。

他的阴茎抽搐，可耻地有乳白色前液缓缓滴落。

抓着他头发的手再度用力。迫使他看着美国队长。“你不认识他，对吗？回答我。”

这是个命令。“不。”

（可他认识。）

（或者，不认识。）

（如果不认识为什么看着那双蓝眼睛身体里就有火花闪起来了）

“听话的小士兵。”男人柔声说，“听话的小婊子。射出来，这是命令。”他想说不行因为还戴着阴茎环，很痛，可那是个命令，后臀还在被凶狠地掌掴，每次都直击他那使用过度的充血红肿的穴口，Steve Rogers的眼睛正看着他，让他体内某处——

——破碎了，崩溃了，坍塌了，一片黑暗。这感觉不象高潮，抑或这就是高潮，是他体会到的最剔骨的痛。他的腿受不了了，他啜泣了一声，就一声——

男人掏出自己的阴茎——听声响很显然是那样——撸动了几下，用力而快速。一股精液就喷射在他灼痛的臀瓣、布满抓痕的身体和湿漉漉的穴口。

男人拍拍他的腿，称赞道：“好孩子”，就走开了。

 

那具身体，破碎地挂在铁质藤蔓栏杆上，颤抖着。他的阴茎胀大硬挺得不行，简直感觉不是身体的某一部分了，象两腿之间悬荡的一根死肉。他的后背一片青紫暗沉。不过他恢复得也太快；连麻木都无法感知。

他就呆在那儿不动。他是个听话的士兵。听话的孩子。这是他的任务。

有其他的男男女女逛过来。有的操他，有的奚落他，有的把他打到昏迷，也有人随心所欲地把这全套都来了一遍；这个夜晚是他们的狂欢。他们之中的许多人都恐惧冬日战士，毕竟他只要奉命，不管组织内部还是外部，凡是危险因素都能毫无心理负担地去抹杀。他们对科学有无限好奇，对社会伦常则充满不屑，所以这里才成为他们的家。

有些人使用派对提供的道具。鞭子，马鞭，桨板：比较老的那些，他还有记忆的那些东西。HYDRA是有选择性地消除记忆。他会忘记派对的时间，地点，目的，只记住疼痛，记住他是这里的玩物。而现在除了老式道具以外，还有假阴茎和振动棒，有一根甚至会放电，刺激他体内某一点让他尖声嘶叫。随后他失神了好半天，醒来时嘴里就有血腥和精液的味道：他咬破了自己的嘴唇；他不自主地射精，并因为下半身的弯折而让精液溅到脸上。

他背后的人——也许是科学家们——发出了沉吟的，思考的，品评鉴赏的声音。他们尝试那个道具，一次，又一次，再一次。核实结果。

有的人把手指插进他体内，挑逗他。有的人直接用阴茎和穿戴式的假阳具插入他。他的后穴被玩得太松，撑得太开，迷迷糊糊地，他就想着那里是不是再也不能合拢了，哪怕被改造过身体是不是也难以承受这一切。他会一直这么松弛着，乱七八糟地流着体液，不管别人塞什么进去都会滑出来，一辈子都不会好了……

可他知道他会愈合。

有一群科学家带来一个装置，自动供能运行的机器。那东西一头插进他体内，一头扣住他的阴茎套弄，进进出出，来来回回，深入他，环绕他。他发现自己在无意识地迎合这个东西。身体仿佛满足于这种刺激和释放，不断地流出精液。他想这应该不算高潮，然而又无法确切定义此时此刻。他空茫地漂浮在一片暮色里，只有机械的两头运作。好久，科学家们才把它取走。

有一根假阴茎太巨大了。怪兽一般非人的尺寸。有人往他身体里硬塞。他觉得自己被撕裂，血和其他液体顺着双腿蜿蜒流下。可他会愈合。他们知道，他也知道。他们用这个可怖的东西操他，在滑腻的咕嘟咕嘟的水声里撞击他的前列腺，看他有没有反应，看他会不会服从命令射精。

他真的射了。按照命令。

那些人就有一会儿没再来弄他。带着敬畏之意窃窃私语着。

他的意识漂来浮去的。他闭着眼睛躲在黑暗里。不看Steve Rogers的脸。不看美国队长。

有人，用戏谑的口吻，表示他也应该参与到派对中；那人给他喂食超级士兵的生日蛋糕，用叉子往他嘴里塞了一块。蛋糕太甜，糖霜腻人。他无法辨识的口味。

还有人问他要不要喝酒，然后往他裂伤的敞开的后穴倒了一整瓶伏特加。酒精浇在新鲜的撕裂伤口上，痛楚难以言喻。当然，使用语言也并不在他的容许范围内就是。伏特加本来并不至于对他产生什么效应，即使直接打进他身体里——类似实验已经进行过了，测试他受损情况下的机能，并且，尽管对实验细节毫无印象，他对自己的身体素质还是了然于心的——他却觉得迷糊，觉得又渴又饿，觉得被这样倒挂着，血液都冲在头顶。

他喜欢这种朦胧的薄云笼罩的感觉。这感觉总是消散的太早。

如同弥漫的茉莉与醇熟的果香，那些话透过空气传来：部长是多么仁慈慷慨，每一年都让我们分享他最爱的玩具，嘿你还抱怨什么，你都上过他两次了——

“诸位。”一个声音响起，和蔼得好像某位年老的政客面对他年轻的信徒，“玩得开心吗？”

其他声音混在一起嗡嗡地谄媚。

一只手抚过他的身体。漫长而温和的抚摸，从肩膀到腰部。“看着我。”Alexander Pierce命令道。

他努力了一下子。他扭过头，努力想看着对方。角度不好，可他一定做得很不错，因为那只手又开始抚摸他的嘴唇，拇指轻柔地刮蹭过嘴角。

Alexander Pierce对待他的方式是——是独一无二的。拍他的肩膀，鼓励般地抬起他的下颌，就算正在严厉惩罚他也始终带着深刻的肃穆的怜悯的悲伤：你必须为我们改变这个世界，你必须成为我们需要的存在，我对你做的都是为了让你更加强大……

派对进行到现在他都没有流泪。如果Alexander Pierce要求的话，他可以立刻哭出来。

Alexander Pierce有一头泛白的金发，皱巴巴的皮肤很白皙，还有湛蓝的眼睛。

“有时候，”那让人联想起大理石雕塑的声音，长老般慈祥，神祗般决意，阐述道：“我们必须试着残忍，才能真正地体会到质量的价值。我们需要你的帮助。明白吗？”

不明白。然而这不是正确回答，他知道。“是。”

“我的好孩子，”部长表扬他，他的身体哆嗦了一下，“我们这就开始。”

被选为今晚示教重头戏的道具，是一跟手杖。他看见了，Pierce跪坐下来——僵硬地，缓慢地，旁边的HYDRA探员上前仿佛要扶持似的，他只能忍耐着冲动不要大喊出声，叫Pierce注意安全——那探员递出一根木头，他看见了。一根藤条。光滑，便于使用，有编织的手柄供人抓握。被亚麻仁油充分擦拭浸润过。

“吻它。”Pierce下令。命令本是多余的，但又是不可或缺的一个步骤。他的嘴巴和全部都已属于他们。木质的藤条贴在唇上，夜的温度。

“真乖。”Pierce又说，慢慢站起来，“为了大家。为了HYDRA。为了我。”

杖打就此揭幕。

Pierce技巧纯熟，尽管年老却依然有力。那藤条也很硬，在空中挥动发出了呼啸声，象突然炸开的闪电。最早是刺痛。随后是更真切的更深入的疼痛，好像紧绷的神经才开始工作，才有了感知。红痕浮现。

Pierce从他两片早已布满淤青、抓伤和污迹的臀瓣开始。鞭笞的痛与早先的痛交织混杂。他觉得自己要死了，虽然那也是不可能的，过多的痛，过多的感官冲击，还有——

——还有，啊啊，Pierce从来不打到他的那里，不碰那圈饱受折磨的疼痛不堪的皱褶，避开那神经末梢缠结聚集、不知为何痛苦何为快乐，何为绝望何为欲望的中心。手杖抽打他的臀瓣，上下左右，挑逗也好玩弄也好，偏偏不碰扩张过度的穴口。他的那里收缩起来，渴望而失落而无助。他在哀求。他不知道为什么。

手杖往下。现在落到了大腿。虎纹一般，爪痕一般，来回交错。他的两腿发着抖。大脑也好血管也好，都在爆炸。

手杖又向上开始原路返回。他也许在流血；Pierce停下动作，一只手抚摸他的左侧大腿，说着什么话。他已经无法理解了。他得到了言语的安抚，得到了手杖的折磨。他只听得见嗡嗡作响的话语声和激痛夹杂着极乐快感。他的阴茎吐出一串点点滴滴的欲望落在地板上，形成了好几滩水洼。当某一击不偏不倚交错在最初那条红肿痕迹上时，他不由自主地痉挛。这个动作让他的龟头蹭过铁栏杆。他张开嘴。呜咽。难以忍耐。

“没关系。”Pierce温和地对他说，“允许你哭。我们正是因此而得知。”

“我们因此得知了什么？”一名旁观者嗫嚅着问。

“仁慈、”Pierce说，“以及残忍的重要性。不理解后者就无法得到前者。”他把手杖短暂地搁在他背上不动。身体颤栗：恐惧，期待，困惑，欲求。“张开你的腿。张大点。”

他乖乖地张腿。他的身体服从这一指示。尽可能地张大。

手杖猛地挥下。准得无可挑剔。大力抽中他饱受蹂躏的红肿后穴。

世界被一片白热的火焰灼烧殆尽。

Pierce用手杖击打他的那里，机械而充分而角度精确。他觉得第二下、第三下稍微好受一点了，不再那么突如其来了，可随后的打击都混淆起来失去间隔的感觉，他被火融化，他无法思考。象一副淋着雨的粉笔画一样模模糊糊地有血往下流淌。成为诸多颜色浑浊的、交融的、难以辨识的一滩。

最后他觉得自己被打得无力支撑下去了。他软倒在栏杆上。身体松弛，嘴巴半张，满脸湿痕。他知道自己在哭，尽管眼泪的感觉并不真切了。

Pierce再一次命令道：“张大腿。”

他拼命想张腿。身体，他的身体，却不愿意服从。栏杆嵌在胃部，悬挂着他，让他弯折着犹如一块悬挂在绳子上的破布。

Pierce轻轻地啧了一声。手杖拨开他的腿。向观众，Pierce说：“快要完成了。”

手杖滑到他的腿间，向上顶——很轻，过于轻地——顶到他紧紧绷着的阴茎上。他痉挛。高潮。即使有环束缚着他还是高潮了，射在手杖上，射出断断续续的恶心的白色液体，象五内俱焚——

他的哭泣是因为失败。他没有等到允许，可是——可是他做不到——

“嘘，”Pierce告诉他，“你还没有完成任务，还要奉献更多。我一定会让你做到。这是一个使命。是一堂关于——何谓残忍的课。”

他停不下来地哭泣。

“你可以被原谅，”Pierce说，“如果你再为我射出一次，就可以被原谅。听我的命令。”

他做不到的。不是吗？他已经空空如也。他的内脏和骨髓都奉上了，全部的眼泪都流干了。药物代谢得差不多，他的阴茎虽然还硬着也已不比刚才。

“当我打你时，”Pierce说，“你要高潮。”他伸手解开阴茎环——一阵干抽着类似高潮的感觉席卷了他——棍棒再度到来。仿佛不会停止，啪啪啪地抽打他的双球和阴茎，永恒不变。他想不想要停，都没有意义，他只是Alexander Pierce希望的东西。

他抽搐着，呻吟着，身上的捆绑勒得太紧。他张开眼睛又闭上，看不见任何东西。有一颗超新星闪烁着在他的身体里，骨头里，爆炸。他竭力扭动。

“现在。”Pierce极其仁慈地宣布，声音在耳边听起来象天使。“为我们释放吧。”手杖摩擦——这一次可称得上是摩擦了，尽管枯燥的堪比酷刑——他的阴茎。

他尖叫。高潮到来了。四分五裂，双球抽动着，阴茎射出最后一点点残余。他的后穴收缩，有精液和血，还有伏特加和润滑剂一起顺着大腿流淌。象被淹溺了，被巨浪吞没了，他无意识地睁开眼睛，毫无焦点，却在视野逐渐清晰时看到Steve Rogers的脸，舞厅里的投影仪还在孜孜不倦地放松着复仇者们战斗的录像。

Pierce举起精液黏着、红肿处皮开肉绽染上血迹的手杖。他知道接下来该怎么做。当他第二次亲吻那根东西，就尝到了自己的味道。

“听话的士兵。”Pierce说，“好孩子。”然后他闭上眼睛，大概是失去意识了吧，总之，记忆就到此为止。

——

他猛地惊醒过来回到现实，迷茫地眨着眼睛。清醒后他发现自己光着身体站在暗淡的夜色里，站在卧室的中央；他听见Steve用最“美国队长”的、担心害怕又力图显得冷静的声音说：“Bucky？Bucky，醒一醒，只是个噩梦，求你停下，求你看看我，求你停下——”

停下？他这才意识到腿部疼痛。往下看去，他的金属手，五指深嵌进皮肉里。血在他的视线下外涌。滴落在地板上。

“Bucky……”Steve正站在他跟前，同样赤裸着——不管是身体还是心灵——向他张开了双臂。“Bucky，你是安全的，现在你很安全，你能停下来吗——假如你需要感受这个我们可以事后再说——可是现在求你先停下，停下我们谈谈，好嘛？”

这话听得他笑出来了，不过看见Steve脸上的表情，又觉得不该笑。“你和Stark聊过，向Sam咨询过，对吗？”

Steve脸上闪过一丝内疚。“我并不想——”

“你想。”他抬起手，骂了一句，张开手指捂住深深的抓伤。太多的血落在硬木地板和卧室的小地毯上了。会留痕迹的。“我不在乎。你尽管去。”

“很抱歉——”

“我不在乎，Stevie。”他说的是真心话，也许效果差了十万八千里，但这话是真心的。他不在乎Steve和别人谈论他。Steve需要宣泄。而且，见鬼，他们对他的脑袋了解得说不定比他自己还要多。他看看指缝间的伤口。很好，在愈合了。不过还是弄得一手血。“嘿，”他说，“你听过这个笑话没有，会流血的机器人？”

“上帝啊。”Steve说着要哭出来的样子。

Bucky又骂了一句，走过去将另一条胳膊环住Steve的肩膀，不断道歉，不断思考原来的Bucky Barnes是不是就该这么做。该拿另一只沾满血的手怎么办呢，他没有头绪，只能举起手尽量远离Steve。“好嘛，”他说，“对不起了，我说了傻话，我可没觉得自己是机器人，我不是机器人Steve，你知道我不是故意的吧，只想要我和你抱一下，对不对，废柴？”Steve倚着他的肩膀吸鼻子，哽咽地笑了笑。“你猜对了……”

“就知道。”Bucky高兴起来，被Steve轻轻地拐了一下腰。“笨蛋。刚才你看起来——你的表情，Buck，是正在做噩梦。我叫不醒你，然后——操。”

“我明白，”他歪过头，靠着Steve的。他们就这样拥抱着，在子夜，在他们卧室的中间。“我明白。”

“让我看看，”Steve开口，向他的大腿做了一个“好吗？”的手势，“伤得挺重。”

“不重。”说归说他还是忍受着Steve的大呼小叫，让Steve把他扶进浴室鼓搞绷带和消炎药膏。伤口虽深，已经愈合得差不多，长出新的纤薄的皮肉来了。趁Steve包扎伤口他想悄悄把手上的血洗掉。

“你出了多少血？”

“得了Steve，都不值得你的可爱脑瓜担心。”

Steve挑起眉毛，浴室的白色灯光照耀在他的头顶。“老天，Buck，你说我可爱？”

他——当清醒的时候，会以为自己还是那个Bucky Barnes的他——意识到刚才的回答是脱口而出不经思考的。而Steve的反问则包含了：我吓坏了，让我来帮忙，求你；以及不知道该怎么办，我真的很难过；以及总有些什么是美国队长可以做到的；还有——我爱你，一生，直至死亡。

光着身子坐在冷冰冰的马桶盖上，Steve Rogers眼神悲凉地跪在脚边，Bucky说：“一场噩梦。”

“是，我知道。”

“不不，我是说你的表情。真的。我不是在……该怎么说？伤害自己。没有，没有想这么做。”他怀疑自己实际上是要重现梦里的感受。既恐怖又美妙让他无法呼吸的残酷摄人体验。不过他没有这么说出来。“我不知道自己在做什么，Steve，我发誓。”

Steve叹息。“好吧，我以为……也以为是这样。”某种难以言喻的揪心感从他眼中淡去了。“你看起来是不象醒着。要不要，呃，谈谈？”

“不。”

“想谈的话我随时恭候。”

“说了不想。我怎么会忘记你这家伙有多固执，Rogers？”

“你当然不会，”Steve站起来，伸出双手：Bucky握住它们，从马桶盖上起来。“你很了解我。”

“以前是这样。”

“现在也是。”

“也是。”

“我也了解你，”Steve说，他的眼睛那么渴切，声音和双手亦如是，“如果你忘记了，如果你想知道什么，如果那些噩梦——我了解你，Bucky，一直。”

我不是Bucky，他想指出这点。可这是个悖论。他是Bucky，或者说他身上有很大一部分属于Bucky。问题在于剩下的那些部分。Steve太好了，看不见这些部分。

“好啦，”他说，“既然你这么说就是了。回床上去。”

Steve欣然转身，握住他的手。Steve太过轻易地接受他。体内仿佛有鲨鱼的鱼鳍浮出来，转个圈，又沉下去了。啊啊，Steve。

将他短暂的踌躇十分自然地误认为是重回旧梦的不安，Steve就说：“我们能聊点别的。你想聊什么都行。嗨，最近有和Natasha说上话吗？她说她在为派对准备很特别的节目，我们到底该不该担心呢，也许你能——Bucky？你还好吗？”

……派对。还有一周。手杖已经被藏在卧室的某个隐秘之处了。包括他想办法找到的每一样道具。还不够。还不够好。他要为Steve准备万全。不管Steve想要什么，他都能双手奉上。

他爱Steve。那个曾经完整的自我哪怕支离破碎，这个认知也仍深入每一块碎片中。因此，不管Steve要什么都好。永远。

“没事，”他回答，“没事，抱歉，就是——愣神了一秒。”

“待在这儿别动。”Steve对他说，眉间出现了忧虑的皱纹。他跑进厨房，回来时手里拿了一加仑装的菠萝橙汁。“给你，补充血糖。”

“菠萝。”他挑眉，看着Steve。后者咧开嘴笑了，一脸假模假样的无辜。“怎么啦？”

这一刻的他是Bucky Barnes，Bucky Barnes和Steve分享果汁，Bucky Barnes问着：“你知道现在有生产菠萝味润滑剂吗？”使得Steve一口咽不下去呛住。

Steve咳了半天，愤愤不平，却又大笑着表情变得释然。完美。Bucky想。他趁其不备地从Steve手里拿回果汁瓶。他们两个还是没穿衣服，身上都有新缠好的绷带，就那样坐在床上，沉浸在夏日的夜里，肩膀靠着肩膀。


	3. Chapter 3

派对之夜是红色，白色，和蓝色的；令人痛苦的夜。

并非生理上的痛，还没有到这一步。他把重心在两脚之间变换着，局促不安着。但是冬日战士不该这样。所以他又不动了。

Steve刚去给他们拿喝的，不过路上被Phil Coulson拦下；Bucky那经过劣质血清加强的听力辨认出Coulson是在问他一个关于老漫画之类的问题。Steve看起来受宠若惊，彬彬有礼，看起来只有一丁点焦虑——那点儿焦虑是伴随他向Bucky所在角落投射的歉意目光一道来的。Bucky抬起单侧肩膀，又放下：没事，我们很好，玩开心点。Steve就带着眉间那忧郁的皱折回应Coulson的问话。

这不是一个盛大的派对，参加的只是复仇者们还有其他一些Tony Stark认识的，当作亲友的人。这聚会比大多数人想象中还要小型，不过充满爱国主义色彩的装饰品无处不在，神气活现地占据了室内每一块空间。Tony基本是把曼哈顿所有红白蓝三色的饰物都买回来了，兴高采烈地号称自己只想让Steve有家的感觉。Steve则——完完全全面无表情地——说：“哎呀，谢谢你，Tony，我们能再放点四十年代的音乐吗？”

Steve对音乐的爱好很宽泛，他十分热衷二十一世纪的音乐风格，从Ramones到Taylor Swift无一不津津乐道，同时也不忘从小陪伴自己成长的那些。所以Tony才是饱受折磨的那个。

Tony不注意的时候，Steve就会望向Bucky，露出微笑。狡黠的，戏谑的，犹如回溯为当年那个瘦瘦小小草秆儿似的、为了Bucky或者朋友们会挑战任何人的小笨蛋。Bucky无法呼吸，太爱他。

一开始两个小时，Bucky都徘徊在阴影里。那里感觉舒服些，没那么多无意义的嘈杂，没人干扰。他希望在Steve想用他的时候准备妥当，因此没法把精力浪费在闲聊和社交礼仪上。大部分人因为怕他或是善解人意，都让他独自待着；Pepper Potts有一次过来问他是否想尝点什么吃的，他说不要，对方转而夸了句他头发看起来很棒就离开了。Clint Barton——鹰眼——则在四十分钟后晃到他旁边，单侧肩膀抵着墙，打手势表示：我靴子里藏了一把折叠弓和两支箭。

Bucky竖起眉毛。他回答：我有两把匕首，一根绞索，还有这个——他也跟着打手势，虽然想不起来自己学过这个，身体却记得。身体……

Clint——有意无意地——在他的思维列车脱轨前打断了他。来场飞镖比赛吗？先打掉那个自由女神像蛋糕的就赢了。

Pepper会想做掉他们的，这么想着，他却很有点头的冲动，哪怕让濒临爆发的神经稍微平静一点也好。可惜就在这个时候礼物都运到了。Tony给了一张战争时期美国队长以及合唱团女孩儿们的海报珍藏品，不出所料地搞笑又充满回忆感。Thor带给他们阿斯加德的美酒。Sam送唱片和一双慢跑鞋，但Steve为什么会笑个不停，Bucky却无法理解。Tony插嘴：“我有帮忙！要设计一双能承受美国队长双脚力量的跑鞋真不容易啊我告诉你们！”Coulson特工则一脸好奇。

Bucky——过去和现在人们都这么称呼他的名字——压抑下局促的感觉。Steve允许他背靠着墙，避开聚光灯照射的那块满是礼物和食品，满是宾客互相热情寒暄的地方。除了希望他出席之外Steve没有要求他任何事。

Steve以为这是一种善意。每次，Steve的眼睛逡巡过室内，落在Bucky脸上时，都会变得亮晶晶的，神采飞扬。

Bucky想尖叫。又想把金属手指塞进嘴里堵回尖叫。想这样，又想那样。

Steve没有要求他任何事。没有给他下命令，没有指示。Steve一定计划了什么，不知道什么时候开始，也许很快就会开始吧，然而此刻却毫无痕迹可循。他会听话，会满足Steve和派对宾客的任何要求，可他必须得知道他们想要的是什么。Steve这样做是不对的。不对，不公平，Steve怎么能指望他未卜先知？他会因为自己的无知而遭到惩罚吗——

想到不公平这个词，他又瑟缩了。这太象评头论足。他没有发表评论的权力。他只要尽责，服从，乖乖听话。

只是，Steve还希望他能象Bucky Barnes。Bucky Barnes会与不公平抗争。Bucky Barnes会晃到Steve身边从对方手里捞走生日蛋糕，拖着慢板说出甜蜜又下流的话，说我们两个，宝贝，开一场只有我们两人的派对……

他无法想象自己这样做。Bucky Barnes在他脑内是一场黑白的2D默片：一个逝不可追的时代。

他看向自己的手。他的身体：残破，不平，不可能成为Steve想要的。这只是一具身体，不是Steve想要的。不是Steve爱的。

他相信——这具身体相信——Steve Rogers深爱Bucky Barnes，Bucky也爱Steve，虽然他们都被固执蒙蔽了没人把这事实说出口。后来Steve说过；Steve在他第一次被好奇心驱使下，抚摸了他的嘴唇时，忍不住流下泪。那时Steve说：一直，一直，Buck，我一直——

Steve没有对他说过谎。

他穿了一套比较方便的衣服：柔软的做旧牛仔裤，深灰色，总是助益良多的Darcy Lewis说这条“可爱诱人”，以及Steve的一件简单的白色T恤。Steve未曾给他衣着方面的指示。他以为自己的想法没错，直到有命令下达为止，Steve不想要他裸体；牛仔裤正是为了挑逗，为了娱乐，为了让穿着衣服的他看起来养眼。为什么会穿Steve的T恤他就无法解释了。布料有清爽的气息，有一丝丝Steve的气息，因为昨天早上Sam来找他们吃早餐时一看见厨房里两个光着上半身的超级士兵就大呼小叫，Steve连忙套上了这件。

身体吸入Steve的气息，高兴得想笑。Steve也是，一看到他就笑了。他不知道为什么，不过既然Steve没有叫他换掉那今晚就穿着Steve的T恤吧，穿到命运降临。

他还系着一根皮带，戴了个阴茎环，没有穿内裤，附加一枚这几个礼拜网购来的第二号尺码的肛塞。

他给自己做了准备：小穴灌了润滑剂，湿腻光滑，肛塞填充着。那东西每次他一动就会在里面滑来滑去。他收缩着后面，快感，恐惧，痛苦混在一道在他的脊椎里上下攀爬。他的阴茎已经硬了，不过没有完全勃起，体内流动的不确定感让他无法专心。Steve是要他勃起吗？还是更喜欢他那里软着，不要兴奋，不要被玩后面玩出快感？他隐约记得有过那样的夜晚，那样的夜晚里……某种东西，某种药物……让他的阴茎和身体变得疲软，柔顺，任人摆布，犹如小孩子的玩具似的，被男人们压着，操干。

几个月前，波多马河，浅碧色的河水里，他紧抓着Steve的手。从那之后Steve就想拥有他了。Steve希望他参与进来，享受快乐，不必别人命令就到达高潮。他的身体做到了全部这些。真的，他也想要这样：想看见Steve——在性爱的余韵中，迷离而慵懒，满足而骄傲，露出笑容。

而这是个派对。规则不同。

Steve会让所有人都上他吗？Thor，使用外星神祗的未知力量；Natasha，一双利落的致命的手，有着他无法回忆的共同的过往；Tony Stark，会发明极其高明的东西。让所有人都一起上他，会吗？他把颤抖深藏体内。没人看得出来。

他把其余的道具——口塞，肛塞，各种手杖，肛珠，振动棒，小刀，夹子，鞭子，钉耙，绳子，奇装异服，电击设备，等等等等——藏在一个盒子里，放在他们两人都不用的闲置卧室的床下。Steve不会看那里，这个月来他没有理由去查看那里，过了今晚，他才会知道；东西就放在两层楼外的地方，他们的套间，Steve一有要求他马上可以拿过来。Steve下令的话，他还可以脱光衣服。他没有胆子大到把盒子带去派对的地步。或许Steve会因为他没有事先征询品牌、型号，搞不好还有颜色和气味方面的意见而生气。

不过，他突兀又沮丧地想，Steve不可能生气的。Steve没有给过他指示。他不得不用猜的。

又是那个词：不公平。

他实在没办法的时候曾去Banner博士那儿求助，请对方制造一副他挣不开的手铐。Banner博士问他为什么要这样的手铐；Bucky就活动着金属臂，让对方——隐含绿光的——眼中浮出一丝同情。当然，Banner博士很了解这种需要。极尽能事地阻止自己伤害所爱的人们。Bucky让他把这看作一种预警，甚至当作是件好事，毕竟他是为了“保护别人”提出的要求。这想法并非全然错误。Bucky Barnes希望Steve Rogers没有不适感，没有不悦。他带着手铐参加派对，以防万一Steve碰上什么尴尬场面。

说不定，Steve只要他原地不动，不用手铐也不用其他束缚。他会努力的；直到被逼过极限。他生怕他们使用某些器具时自己会下意识地挣扎，会抽搐，尖叫，伤到人。不过，也说不定Steve一直在旁边按着他呢。如果有Steve压制他，他……可能就不那么怕了。

冬兵不知道怎么样才叫害怕。冬兵熟知痛苦，熟知后果和惩罚，但那和恐惧又有微妙的不同。Bucky Barnes则了解饥饿，了解Steve的咳嗽声，了解战争。

这个身体不时地觉得心跳加速，觉得皮肤刺痛，理由却通通不明。转过头看不见Steve的时候。电视播放某个历史节目，放到新奥尔良的一栋别墅阳台的时候。Steve Rogers扑到一辆HYDRA的加强坦克跟前而这个身体飞快地紧跟上去的时候。

他等待着。他站在自己选择的阴影里，站在大厅的偏远一角等待着。Steve什么都没有告诉过他。

信息量仍然不足。又过去一个小时。都在吃着蛋糕，微醺地跳着轻佻的舞蹈：Tony Stark拉着Pepper Potts转圈，Thor把Jane Foster抛上半空再毫不费力地接住，黑寡妇把Steve拉过去跳摇摆舞。四十年代的音乐盛典：华丽，带着历史感，喜庆的乐声。

也许这是一种心理测试。他觉得，这实在有效。今晚派对里最为卓有成效的一点。Steve比他想象得要高明多了。

肛塞感觉比刚放进去时来得硕大，推挤他穴口那圈肌肉，推挤他的甬道深处。他思考着如果自己跑去问Steve，后者会不会用皮带抽他。反正他腰上有皮带，可以用。

夜渐深，时间一点一滴地流逝着，单调得如同节拍器。焰火很快就要放了，Tony的朋友Rhodey提醒大家。这是个晴朗的独立日的夜晚，可以很轻松就看到海面上升起的焰火。风景一定很壮观。

“Bucky以前还说这是给我放的。”Steve笑嘻嘻地说，仙宫的美酒让他脸颊微红。他很快会代谢掉，不过酒精还是能起一会儿作用，何况Steve这家伙绝不在任何挑战前低头。“当我们还是孩子的时候，Bucky说这是生日礼物，因为每年都在我生日这天能看到焰火。”

室内大部分人的视线都晃到Bucky所在的阴影里。Bucky想后退，但也许这是一个信号，也许，Steve在召唤他了。召唤一份生日礼物。于是他说：“你又不信我。”

“迷倒别人，你是很拿手，”Steve说，“要骗人就不太会了。不过我真的相信过你，还记得吗？”

“为了让我放心你故意装的。”他用比预想中平淡太多的口吻说。原本他想说个玩笑话，好回应Steve高涨的情绪。但他说错话了，说得太快，或者太平淡，太直白了。因为他想说的是：不，你错了，Bucky Barnes才是个不会说谎的小可爱，我和他恰恰相反，截然不同。不管我已经变成什么样子了我依然爱着你但你不会了解我，你爱的是他。

Steve的笑容有些沉下来。“是吗……大概吧……没想到你都明白。”

“你也不是个说谎高手。”他说出这么一句话，Steve的脸就明亮起来了。Natasha在背景里作出“是啊是啊，完全正确”的表情。

“来看焰火吗？”Steve充满希望的双眼让这个问题变重了。握住我的手，和我一起来，庆祝我的生日。这不是命令。这是邀请。

他无法接受。无法接受。其他复仇者们走向巨大的落地窗欣赏这节日即将到来的盛景，他却过于失衡了，这普通平常的一刻拔起他最后固着的船锚。他在崩溃。Steve让他崩溃，让他哀求。

“Steve。”他说。

尽管他说得很轻Steve还是立刻反应过来。冷静地、稳稳地站着，充满保护欲，象一面盾牌，宽阔的肩膀象要将Bucky和任何危险隔绝。“Bucky？你还好吗？”

这个问题其实并无意义，但Bucky知道Steve意有所指。“好。”他回答，“我们什么时候开始？”

“开始什么？焰火？马上就来了，你没听见——”

“派对呢？”

“派对？”Steve的眼睛变得困惑，“这不是派对吗。”

“那……”他挥挥手，一个讯号，“你想用我的哪里？拜托，我都可以的——如果你是希望我主动开口的话——但告诉我该做些什么——”

Steve说着“什么”，他眼睛睁得大了，那讨人喜欢的蓝色里有近乎恐惧的色彩混入。

“娱乐活动。”大概Steve没想到他会说出来，大概他应该继续保持安静的，大概只有被叫道时他才可以开口。可——这是Steve。“告诉我要做什么。我努力想过了，但想不出来——对不起，Stevie，上帝，真的，求你——”

Steve瞪着他。

身体感觉有眼泪涌出来：懊恼，自责，羞耻。他不想要眼泪，可压不下去。他希望Steve能碰碰他，告诉他没事；可Steve不动，嘴唇微微张开，欲言又止的话。

其余的复仇者们也回头。他们注意到了。他们低声地问着。那些人背后，第一束焰火在空中炸开，艳丽的紫色，红色，绿色，化进深邃的蓝。没人在看焰火了。

他往前迈出一步。他的膝盖撑不下去了。好不容易，他将这摇摇欲坠挽回为一个得体的跪姿：跪在Steve脚边，双手背在身后。他还应该低下头，露出脖子，只看着地板。可他被Steve的目光牵着动不了。

Steve的嘴巴动了动，扁了起来，他看不太懂。“Buck——”

“我没能找到全部东西。”他又绝望又害怕又疲倦，疲倦这份绝望和害怕：恐惧不断侵扰的感觉已经让他精疲力尽。他真的尽力了。Steve肯定知道的吧。“不过能找到的都弄来了。你想要铐着我吗？那手铐我挣不开，我们测试过。我这就去拿？”他失神地呢喃着，说得太快，太乱，太惊惶。“其他都在楼上。口塞？木浆？梳子？手杖？”

一听到手铐Bruce Banner的脸色就发白。Pepper Potts双手捂住嘴，不由自主地显得震惊。Clint的眼睛盯着他的嘴唇，飞快地读着唇语，缓慢地摇着头仿佛助听器让他听见的声音还不足为信。

“不，不不不，”Tony Stark嘀咕道，“你——搞不好是我坏的事？不，不是，等等，我可没告诉你——”

“你给我时间准备，”他对Tony说，然后再看向Steve，“他事先提醒过我了，他帮助我，不是他的错——”

“我他妈没叫你买口塞和手杖啊——”Tony对着Steve百般解释，“我没有！”

“我知道。”Steve发出刺耳的声音。很难才听清楚他的话。第二轮焰火已经升上天空，爆破，发光。

跪在原地，他又努力了一下子，哀求Steve能停止这没有尽头的折磨，能为这个夜揭开真正的帷幕。“还是你要我脱衣服？”

“我的上帝——”Steve转身，一手撑在最近的墙面上，粗重的呼吸带着哭音。

冬兵不会在乎。Bucky Barnes会拥抱他的小Steve，朝围观者龇牙咧嘴。

他就只能站起来。他没有存心要伸出手，只是下意识地，仿佛向Steve张开双臂是烙在DNA里的基因。他那只有血有肉的手就悬在Steve的肩膀上，却没有碰。“我在这儿呢。”

“你在吗，”Steve哽咽道，“你没有——上帝，我以为你——好些了。我——该死的怎么就不知道，为什么会看不出来——”

“我好了，”Steve看不出什么？Steve不知道什么？“好多了，和你在一起。”

Steve笑。象被人狠揍过一拳，空虚的笑。

“我不懂你的意思。”他恳求道。他不懂。

“Bucky，”Sam Wilson开口。冷静，谨慎，自制。“不如你跟我们说说你心里的派对是什么样。”

“意思是庆祝仪式。”他扫过周围一圈宾客们的脸。寻求肯定。“附加……娱乐活动。”

“哪一种娱乐活动？”

这是个不可能回答的问题：选择项太多了。可既然他们在问……他小心翼翼地回答：“你们喜欢的任何娱乐。”他看见众人的表情变了。不安地，他试图提供更多信息，更多口供。“我可以任你们使用，喜欢什么样的都好。给我痛感，快感，用我的嘴，我的肛门，插入我，被我插入——我的每个部位都能够使用。我会服从命令。不会尖叫。除非你们想听。”

“神啊。”Sam抽了口气。Tony压着声音在骂娘，Steve——

他没法去看Steve。

“我就在这里供你们使用。”他解释道，“供你们玩，做——任何你们想做的。一具身体。一个洞，或者几个洞。我会愈合。求你们……”感触过于明显了，体内的肛塞，湿腻的润滑剂，紧紧套在他性器上的阴茎环的细长金属条。Steve不想要他吗？可是——不会，Steve想要他，从他身上获得过性的快感。Steve不会是害怕伤害到他吧，那不是派对的宗旨吗。他就象一块画布，让人肆意宣泄享乐。他是一块很好用的布。

他说：“他们——他——他们以前经常使用我。”

他说：“我很好用，我会很听话，真的，Steve，我发誓，为了你。只要对我下令。”

他说：“求你了。”

Steve的肩膀直抖。

他感到自己破碎了。伤害到Steve的事实让他分崩离析。他无意识地伤害Steve，根本不觉得自己在伤害Steve。他收回从来没有落在Steve肩上的手。

Steve推了一把墙壁摇摇晃晃地回头看他。“Buck——”

“我不是你的Bucky Barnes。”他立刻纠正，他再也不想看到Steve那么震惊那么饱受打击的样子了，“我的意思是，我是他，我……曾经是。但现在的已经不是了。我知道，你以为我和他还是一样的，我努力想要成为那样，真的，可是——你说过，他很有魅力。以前那个他。”

Steve的脸扭曲起来。绝望地伸出两只手。“不，我——我没有把你看作——天啊，不，我的上帝，我对你做了什么——”

“你爱他。”Bucky说，“我爱你。”他不清楚Steve是否分得清其中差别，“碎片太多了Stevie，不是你的错。”

“碎片——”

“他。过去的他。还有HYDRA的娼妓。还有我。我知道派对是什么样的。特别是你的生日派对。我以为——”他无法用语言形容给Steve看，“我觉得这次我不会那么在意。只要你是真的，只要我还是我。我可以做到的。今天。”

“……生日派对……我不是真的……天啊。那群杀千刀的混蛋——”

“你知道怎么使用Stark平板，”Sam Wilson突然插进来，“对吗？”

尽管看似毫无关联，这还是能算作一个直接的行动命令。现在的他可以选择不作答，但条件反射地，他说：“是。”

实际上他对现代科技比Steve还要熟练，当然，原因绝不是因为Steve太笨拙。冬兵曾在苏联最优秀的黑客和代码破解员手下接受计算机技术和其他网络攻击方法的训练。Bucky Barnes的科学和数学成绩也比Steve要好。

Sam丢过一块平板——Tony的，或者说Tony的一堆平板之一，刚才还在给Thor播放小猫咪的视频。“给，看看普通人是怎么过生日派对的。我知道你不太会轻易相信我们的话，所以还是自己查一下。”

他没有理由怀疑连Steve都深信不疑的猎鹰。反正给他一块解锁的Stark平板，他就能从各种渠道验证这件事的真实性。

他查询派对的标准词义解释，查询“生日派对”最平常的活动。孩子的。少年的。成人的。

他逐个阅读。用简单和复杂的方法核实一切。

遥远的窗外有焰火爆炸，散落，消失，即将迎来一个辉煌落幕。

他把Stark平板放回一张静静地立在旁边的椅子的扶手上。如果仔细一点，他可以听见自己的心跳，听见汹涌地在动脉和静脉中流淌的血液。

“我想，”他说，“我该离开。”

Steve张开嘴，Steve发出又被狠揍一拳似的受伤的呜咽，Steve阻挡他说：“不——”

“我不知道派对是什么。我不知道怎么在这里待下去。我不——”不知道他还有什么不知道的。最后，他开口，象为一条真理画上句号般地，说：“我不能。”

“不，”Steve说，“不，不，Bucky，不，求你，操，不——”

Natalia——Natasha，站在这里的她叫Natasha——看着他的眼睛。

他说：“请不要寻找我。”除了这句话还有什么该说的，他想不出来了。

“别——”Steve的声音听起来很崩溃，很绝望，象一张被刀子砍碎的画。“别说那样的话，别那样要求我，你不能——”

“请照顾好他。”他对Natasha说，也对猎鹰，对Tony Stark。Natasha点头。

Steve向前跨一步，Sam Wilson伸手按住Steve的肩膀。自由女神蛋糕一侧缺乏支撑，独自歪倒了。四分五裂的糖霜犹如断臂残肢，红色，白色，蓝色，内里全部破开了，散落在桌布上。

他的身体是想留下的。想伸出手，想——

如果不立刻离开他就再也走不了了。他转头狂奔而去。


	4. Chapter 4

他奔跑着；这不是战术的撤退，也并非冷静算计过后属于冬兵式的策略；这一路的奔跑带着燥热和恐慌，带着急促的呼吸和耳边擂鼓般的脉搏。他跑过一扇又一扇门，在恒温的大厦走廊里穿梭，最后从三楼的一扇窗户跳了出去因为他再也无法继续忍受被墙壁包围着了——

他双脚着地，本能地找回平衡。碰撞的反作用力穿透靴子震颤他的身体；他眨着眼睛。视野所及都不对劲。一片闪烁的星云，五颜六色的光束划过夜幕。那是什么，他的脑子终究还是坏掉了吗——

啊啊。焰火。七月四日。

他伸出一只手，扶着大厦光滑的灰色外墙，双脚站立着，呼吸。

焰火。Steve的生日。

他明明就站在大厦旁边还叫Steve不要找他，可他却不知道——

他不知道Steve是否希望他回去，愿不愿意找他——

他也不知道是否希望Steve寻找自己——

他的眼睛好烫。真奇怪，那么干涩又那么烫，闭起来仍觉有火舌在舔舐。

他将自己隐匿在了黑暗的影子里。没躲得很远，就几条街的距离。纽约的街道有许许多多。从以前起就这样了。

以一座国际化大都市的标准来说，这条街相对整洁一点。两个垃圾箱。蜿蜒的金属火灾逃生梯象是装饰艺术。头顶的天空宛如一条细长的灰蓝色绸带，缀着星星点点的独立日庆贺焰火。他把背平贴在可靠而满布尘埃的砖墙上，接着才想到自己是穿了件干净的白色T恤——Steve的T恤，该死——接下来好长一段时间这件T恤都没希望变回干净洁白的模样了。

他也不是那样。干净。

焰火在上空炸裂开来，绽出欢喜的颜色，象火炮，象死亡。

他需要——

他想要——

真的吗？他真的想要什么吗？

体内硕大的黑色肛塞微微震动着，带着湿黏感，仿佛有自己的意志地摩擦他。这个身体。带着肛塞。

想吐的冲动骤然而生。他强忍下去。他很擅长忍耐，他——

很听话。

呼气，吸气，听在耳里太象一只受伤的野兽；他双手按到膝盖上，弯下腰粗喘，在令人目眩神迷的焰火表演落幕下汲取空气。

再抬头，他看见街头有一架ATM机。他有自己的银行账户——Tony Stark给他设的，Pepper Potts说过那是什么战俘补偿金和多年累积下来的抚恤金——但他不能用。Steve很可能在监视。有人在监视。

也许会吧，如果他们还在意的话。

只花了一小会儿他就确定在HYDRA余党和SHIELD特工已经极其细心的排查之下，仍有一到两个银行账户是漏网之鱼。小额存款账户，以便他在任务中补充必需品，例如购买某样具有致命欺骗性的、看起来完全不会被用于刺杀的家用工具。这些账户太微不足道而被忽略。他找到两个，提光了里面的钱。

现在，他手头有一大笔现金了。

他真的，真的不知道Steve会不会来找他……

他转身背朝复仇者大厦。那幢楼仿佛在他身后忧心不已，但他不去理会，选择去市里最奢华的酒店：最美最华丽最金碧辉煌可以叠加无数形容词的那一家。这种地方Bucky Barnes永远都去不起；冬兵则永远无法理解其存在。这叫战略，他告诉自己。

他看见一个窗台上有件轻便的运动外套——主人也许是出去看焰火了，忘记它了——于是他跳起来拉下衣服；他只穿了件短袖T恤（闻起来也不再象Steve了，他努力不去想），金属臂太醒目。

头发就没什么好办法。有一次，头发戳到他嘴里。HYDRA让他留长的，作为伪装，也作为他们能够控制他，让他连剪不剪头发都服从命令的根据。他把脸上的头发拨开，觉得有点烦，脚步却蓦地停下：他怎么象一个普通人一样，也会觉得烦躁。

他大步走进自己选定的豪华酒店——穿过两尊仿罗马风的大理石雕和两根显得用力过猛的金色门柱——正在打瞌睡的夜班前台猛地惊醒，好像被迷住了似的朝他看来。昂贵的做旧款牛仔裤，顺手牵羊的外套，脸上有黑发散落，双手插在口袋里。他仰起头，抬着下巴，眼神不屑一顾。他努力装作一个性格怪异的百万富翁，被夸张的节日喧闹弄得不爽，来此寻求宁谧平和。

前台显然犹豫着，思考着，最终相信了他。当他掏出现金时就更为深信不疑。他没有露出那条胳膊。Tony Stark不喜欢别人给他递东西，那他也可以装个什么怪癖。没一会儿前台就把钥匙从柜面上滑过来了。

他绕过观赏蕨类植物和无厘头地穿着衣物的雕像。房间在三十楼不过他选择爬楼梯。也不是什么困难事儿。他跑得比电梯都快。

房间过于奢侈华丽和花俏了，不过还算不错。棕黄相间的挂帘和桌布。高窗前垂着厚实的帷幔。镜框一圈夸张的镀金框叫人精神紧绷，还有一个他绝对用不上的迷你酒水吧台。整个房间异常安静，带着某种意味深长的屏息感：静静等待他的下一步。

他踢掉靴子。它们发出相同的响声滚落在地。奶油色的长毛绒地毯上沾了黑色污迹。

他看着那一团黑色。他的手——那只由血和肉组成的手——开始颤抖。他整个人都颤抖起来。浑身上下。被Steve的衣服裹着，装备着那些可笑的，Steve并不想要的派对道具的身体，Steve不想要的身体——

他扯下全部累赘。不告而取的外套被撕开了扔在地上。打开阴茎环将它也丢进布堆里。抓住肛塞底部往外拉。粗暴的行为让他抽了口气，然后那东西跟着落地。他痴痴地看着这根闪着湿黏光泽的物体，又黑又光滑，已经不再振动了。他能感觉腿间的液体流淌。他的小腹抽搐。

跌跌撞撞地冲进浴室。他无法看镜子，只好扫过镀金的瓷砖，奢靡的冲浪式浴池，水流喷嘴，附赠的紫色和金色浴盐。脚下踩着冰冷的地面。大理石地面。很凉。浴池大得足够游泳，足够与人共浴，足够淹溺其中。

他对浴池一直很反感——概括地说，是对水：冲力强劲的水龙头也好，盆浴也好，泡澡也好——和Steve住在一起的几个月他都挥之不去这些反感。Steve从不对Bucky闪电一样的洗澡速度多置一词。Steve只是微笑，仿佛他还不敢相信Bucky在自己家里，洗澡。

他打开龙头。开到最热。滚烫。他看着浴池慢慢充盈起来。水位逐渐地升高，升高。他就看着，赤裸地颤抖着站在大理石地面上。

浴池满了。他关上龙头，深呼吸，踏进水里。

水太热。太热了，感觉却很好。灼烧一般。净化一般。淬炼一般。火热的水不需回报地拥紧他。清澈，恬静。没有痛楚。

他坐下来。热水轻抚他的四肢，他的腹部，他的胸口。

他往后仰起头，水流冲刷他的头发。后穴有些酸痛，不过是隐约的，逐渐减弱了。他感觉这份酸痛，感觉它的淡去。

他试着看脚趾能不能够到喷水控制阀。成功了。

那些是他的脚趾。粉红，带着茧子，略有些干瘦，看起来好象冒着泡泡的湖面上有什么初生于世的小东西探出脑袋一样。他弯曲它们。

金属臂在水里也没问题。虽然他没说过，Steve肯定也猜着了。防雨防水设计，还能承受深海的水压。他用手臂拍打满是泡沫的浴池，打破水面，细小的液滴溅上瓷砖。那些水滴们闪闪发光，仿佛对这趟飞行乐于从命。室内布满蒸气，湿度一定很高了。他感到肺里的热意。

他的阴茎动了动，隔了水和泡泡还能看见几分。那个部位不硬，是软着的，只是悬挂在腿间，无伤大雅也不觉异样的器官，被他握住又放开时会有一丝颤栗感。这也是他的身体。象那些脚趾。

他尝试使用小瓶里的浴盐。分辨不出香味——显然哪怕闻过也早就忘了，没有铭记的价值——味道很简单，很清淡，带着很少一点甜度的香草气息。

他闭上眼睛让膝盖在水里浮沉。浴池太大，而他只有一个人。Steve会喜欢这里的，他想。Steve会想画下它：背面墙上仿罗马风的藤蔓与葡萄壁画，双目微睁的林中仙女手臂弯曲伸展，权作毛巾架，还有这一整个过于急切过于笨拙的场景。Steve将会看见它的两面：急切和笨拙。

他任性地踩水。又没人不许他这么做。而且他很暖和。

他也有渴望，他心想。他有渴望，有Steve。渴望，Steve，选择。Steve的选择。他自己的选择。

过了一会儿水变凉了，他从浴池出来好好冲洗了一遍，全身上下都搓了好久，整个人都红通通的，气喘吁吁，柔嫩易损，又好像完整了起来。他走出卧室，就着滴水裹上一件八成要比他和Stevie的旧公寓还要值钱的浴袍，看向自己丢在卧室地板上的脏污衣物。

他打了个电话。瞌睡中的前台一听到有更多小费就精神抖擞。十分钟不到，酒店纪念品商店的衣服就出现在他的客房门口。根据要求，前台只是敲了敲门，拿走现金，放下购物袋，没有躲起来偷看那个包在软绵绵的浴袍里的超级战士从门缝里伸出一只手臂拎起袋子。

穿衣服时，他无意从巴洛克风格的镜子里瞥见自己。他停下动作，走近了看。双眼是空洞的蓝色，象幽魂，象淤痕。深色头发，因为没有梳理快干结了。吓人的金属闪光和紧绷的肌肉。还有一件酒店品牌的灰色帽衫，加一条海蓝色短裤，屁股上有个LOGO。嗯。

短裤内里很软。毛毛的。他的皮肤——好像喜欢软毛的感觉。

他用手指拨弄头发，尽量打理整齐。

他去主卧试着睡那张巨型大床。差点整个陷进软得要命的记忆床垫里。他有一瞬吓坏了，捶打某根香肠形状、有着多到恐怖的流苏的枕头，然后从床垫里弹出来摔到地上。他瞪着那张床，爬起来，再跳上去。他绝不会输给一张床。

最终，他蜷缩在床中央和枕头堆里，抱着丑丑的流苏枕头怪；他感到发泄得彻底，感到疲惫和惊恐，又感到轻盈，无畏，感到真实；短裤内侧的软毛蹭在他沐浴后热乎乎的皮肤上，呼吸时能闻到一点点清甜的草香。

不知不觉地，他在床上睡着了。等他从毫无印象的梦中醒来，晨曦最初的一缕光线已经悄悄地钻进窗帘缝隙里。他打了个呵欠，太舒服了，不想动；他朝柔软的床垫和枕头里钻，继续睡。

再次醒来又过去两小时，他猛地坐起，心脏狂跳。他甚至感觉连瞳孔都扩散了。Steve。天啊。他离开了Steve，他没回家。他叫Steve不要找——

大脑中某一处动了动，说：你一醒来满脑子就是他，而不是你的噩梦。没错，他咕哝着回答，我知道了好吗；接着他有了新的念头，跳下床。

他在大得夸张的显示屏前结账退房——智能系统——那样就不必和任何人交谈。出于习惯，他从极少使用的后门离开，走出一条街再把一个毛巾包裹丢进垃圾箱。上午过去了一半，光线明媚，天空晴朗无云，这种眩目又澄澈的感觉让他的紧张和纠结都化为平静。

系皮带前他先剪下一根长条，揉得够软，在脑袋上扎了个乱糟糟的发髻：他自己没法修剪，不过总算把刘海从脸上弄开了，等他扎辫子技术再好点就更棒了。

他走过许多商店，一家面包房，一家时装精品店，一家美术工艺用品商店。他走过高楼大厦，走过一个用粉红和黄色粉笔在人行道上画花朵的卷发小女孩。

他停下脚步，原路往回走。

十分钟后，和一个惊魂未定的美工商店柜员打完交道，他手上多了一个小购物袋，靴子里的现金少掉几十块。

他大概跑起来了。想着Steve。

回到复仇者大厦，他一时没发现任何人，看不见任何活动踪迹。但冬兵的能力至少能和Tony Stark的安全系统相匹敌——何况Jarvis对Bucky Barnes总是有点偏心，对创伤后举止异常的家伙也更加宽容，所以Jarvis就听着Bucky用很轻的声音说，“嗨，警报延后一点点，好吗？”

随后Bucky又说“谢谢”，并且拍了拍楼梯井的墙壁，好像当年拍了拍咆哮突击队队员的肩膀似的。他钻进通风管道开始寻找Steve。

Steve倒并不难找。Steve正站在他——他和Bucky的——套房客厅里，焦虑难安。紧张和不快加上一点充满英雄气概的顽固，象阳光一般从他身上发散出来。Bucky，躲在他头顶的通风管里，笑不出来。

“——听着，”Sam说，一手抓着Steve的胳膊，声音低沉凝重，“我懂，伙计，我懂，真的。但他叫你别找他。他请你给他一些空间。他向你请求了这个东西。”

Steve的肩膀往下垂。“我不能就这么——已经一整夜了，没人打听到他——他一个人在外面，他——你也听见他走之前的话了，还有那些，那些，我从卧室里找到的东西，我不能——如果他不太好怎么办？我难道不该——”

“他的确不太好，”Sam说，“你也一样。但他不呆也不傻，对吗？他厉害得很。”

“他并不——”

“他以为他知道我们开派对想干嘛。他表现得非常理智，是说，以他过去的经验和理解来看。不是说那健康与否，而是，尽管他要克服很多痛苦，还是在他所理解的基础上，做出了选择。他思考了。你知道。他明白你不是HYDRA，Steve。他这么做是为了你。”

“那更糟。”Steve反对道，“他还说——Sam，他还说他爱我，我居然没回答我也爱他，我居然——”

“他明白，Steve。”

“不，他不明白，他说我爱的是他——Bucky——操——他认为我分不清他是谁。可我知道那是现在的他。他会把蓝莓带到床边给我吃，他会让我笑，我居然没有回答我爱他……我得找到他，Sam，我得告诉他——”

Bucky踢开盖子跳到客厅里，Steve跟前；他暗骂自己无法把刘海好好地绑在后面，接着，他说：“现在告诉我。”

“呃，”Sam说，“这个时机真是百年不遇。”

Steve的嘴唇仿佛在说Bucky，我的天啊，Bucky。

“你好，”Bucky说，“我，那个，对不起，跑掉了。”

“你。”Steve开口说话，又停下。他下巴的肌肉抖了抖，叫人心碎。“如果你需要……如果你想的话。”

“我伤害了你。”

“我，嗯，会自愈……？”请不要因此自责，Steve的双眼在恳求他。

“我……猜，我也会，自愈。给你带了点东西。”

“Bucky。”Steve吸了一口气。窗户开着，直通天花板的落地窗，晨光倾泻而入。肯定是Steve开的窗。期待着什么。

Steve的眼睛那么蓝，几个小雀斑在光洁的颧骨上显得醒目。Bucky Barnes爱极了他，难以形容。

“你不会以为是指一辈子吧，”他说，“当我说我要走的时候……我只要一个晚上，就一晚。”然后他又说：“Steve，Stevie，没事了。”因为Steve正在他眼前失控，落下的眼泪里是恐惧，是悲伤，是幻梦终于成真的瞬间。

“Bucky。”Steve又呼唤他，声音发抖，不稳，好像很艰难才开的口，“或者，嗯，不是——假如你不希望被这么叫——那我就不叫了，你想怎样都行，我知道你还是你，也许我表达错了，太抱歉了——我真的知道你是谁，并且，我爱你，我爱的是你——”

“我明白。”他走近。近得他们可以在日光下接吻了。“你爱我。我爱你。我总会回来的，以为我会留你一个人被坦克撞吗？”

Steve咽下一声啜泣。一如既往地象那个高贵无畏的笨蛋，把痛苦都吞了回去。“你说你知道，知道我爱你。”

“知道。给。”

“你……呃，Buck——操，抱歉——呃，哇噢！”Steve从袋子里掏出一套彩色铅笔，绘画专用的，多到无数种颜色。是他当年曾经见过的最好的一套。“这个……你从哪……为什么你……”

“生日快乐。”Bucky对他说，“你可以用那个名字。那是我的一部分。那一部分的我还记得1938年给你的手敷冰袋的事，因为你摔坏了还能用的蓝色铅笔，我们又买不起新的，你就气得朝墙壁挥拳。”

“我呢，绝对相信这个故事。”Sam开口。两人都无视他。

Bucky说，“当我说，如果是真正的我和你，我不介意开一场派对的时候，我并不想要别人。只想要你。”

Steve张开嘴，一手拿着彩虹一样斑斓的彩铅，纸袋飘落到地上了。

“别说话，听着。”Bucky说，抢在Steve那种牺牲精神和反应过度、不惜代价的保护欲发作前，“我并不好，也许还得——还得有一阵子。但我明白我想要什么东西，什么人，来满足自己。我要你。大概还想要点浴盐……不过你是最主要的。我们。Steve。”

这次Steve听见了，真切地听见了他的话。Steve看着他的脸：寻求，质疑，发现。Bucky点头。只是很轻微的一个动作。Steve嘴角上扬：几乎可称之为微笑。Bucky也忍不住微笑。

Steve伸出没有拿着画笔的手。Bucky握住。Sam以超人的机敏度消失了。

“我喜欢你的衣服，”Steve说，“我是指，你不介意当行走广告牌的话。那个LOGO太糟心了。”

“是嘛？我倒觉得你能画得更好。”

“这是说你想要我在你身上画画？”Steve牵起他的手，不是要求，而是询问。Bucky顺从地上前。他们胸口贴着胸口，腰贴着腰，心跳彼此呼应。“画满你的身体？到处？”

“你口味真特殊，Steve。”他的脉搏跳得疯狂：欢快得象蜂鸟展翅，象阳光下飞舞的尘埃，又似喜悦的期待。“我同意。”

“说到……”Steve咬嘴唇，仿佛想斟酌更好的措辞，然后大无畏地继续：“那些东西……你买的那些……”

“大多数我都不知道怎么用。意思是，有些会……舒服，有些可以扔掉，有些则是如果你来用，我可能会感觉好。我知道它们的用途，但不知道怎么去使用。以为你会知道的。”他希望自己没有看错Steve的内心。应该是对了吧。如果这种心情叫做希望，那他还挺喜欢满怀希望的感受。

“啊啊，”Steve，且喜且忧地，象他一贯的作风：敢于接受任何挑战并勇往直前，握着Bucky的手，向前，“你是这么想的啰？有些会舒服……你想着我对你使用它们……？”

手拉手，迎接未来。“我们来试试看，”Bucky说，“一起。”

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
